A New Beginning
by That Ben Kid
Summary: EXTREME SPOILER WARNING! Do not read this until you have read every Pendragon book! It would probably be a good idea to play Ocarina of Time, too. Fifteen years after the defeat of Saint Dane, a new territory is discovered. It is known as Hyrule. Bobby Pendragon must teach his son that he is about to become the new Lead Traveler. Will Junior accept his journey? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It's been fifteen years since the Travelers defeated Saint Dane and saved Halla for good. All Travelers and acolytes were sent back to their home territories. All memories of their adventures have disappeared from their memory. Bobby Pendragon and Courtney Chetwynde's relationship grew, and the eventually got married. Their next miracle was a little boy named Bobby Pendragon Junior. Now, Bobby and Courtney are thirty-three years old and their son is twelve. They are about to realize that an old enemy that was presumed dead, isn't dead.


	2. Chapter 1 - Reunion

_Bobby's perspective - Second Earth_

Bobby woke up late in the morning. He had a lot of trouble sleeping the previous night. He kept dreaming about a person telling him, "the war is not over." He hoped it didn't mean anything. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was noon. Bobby had no idea he had slept so late. He sprung out of bed, got dressed, and went into the kitchen.

"Look who finally decided to crawl out of their cave," Bobby's wife, Courtney Pendragon, said in a joking manner, "morning, sleepyhead."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Bobby asked, a little peeved.

"You looked so cozy in bed. Besides, from what I could tell, you had a rough night. You kept saying, 'the war isn't over' in your sleep. It was actually kind of creepy," Courtney explained.

"Whatever. At least I don't have work today," Bobby said, relieved. He then noticed a mysterious looking envelope on the table. Courtney followed his gaze to the envelope.

"That came for you in the mail from someone named Loor," Courtney explained, "strange name if you ask me."

Suddenly, memories came flooding into bobby's head. Loor. He knew that name. She came from a distant world where two tribes shared a feud kind of like the Montagues and the Capulets, except for the two kids falling in love. That never happened. Bobby opened the letter with nervous excitement. Out of the envelope came a piece os parchment paper that was folded to fit into the envelope. Bobby unfolded it and read silently.

 **Dear Pendragon,**

 **It is time for us to return to our duties as Travelers. A new territory has been discovered that is hitting a critical turning point. As soon as you read this, you will need to make your way to Solara. As soon as you finish this letter, head to the flume and take it to Solara. There, Press will explain everything.**

 **Hobey-ho,**

 **Loor**

While reading, memories came flooding back into Bobby's head like a dam holding back water had just collapsed. He recalled memories of territories, of the Travelers, of Saint Dane, of Halla.

"Well," Courtney's nosiness pulled Bobby out of his thoughts, "What does it say?"

"I gotta go somewhere. I'll be back soon," Bobby lied. He grabbed his keys, put some shoes on, kissed Courtney, and left.

"Hurry back!" Courtney called as Bobby took of in his Chevrolet truck. He made his way to the Sherwood house. The holder of the flume. He parked his car and snuck in his usual way. Once he got to the basement, He found the flume. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Solara!"

Bobby had no idea if the flume would actually take him to Solara. It did. He heard the familiar jumble of musical notes, the familiar tug as gravity took a coffee break, the familiar walls melting into crystal. all the familiar sights came back to him. A few minutes later, Bobby arrived at Solara. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. He saw Aja Killian, the Traveler from Veelox, and Alder, the Traveler from Denduron. He also noticed that he was standing in a circle of ten flume gates. It didn't take a detective to figure out that they were the flume gates to different territories. One by one, all the Travelers appeared in the circle. First Loor from Zadaa, then Siry from Ibara, then Patrick from Third Earth, then Elli Winter from Quillan, then Kasha from Eelong, and finally, Spader from Cloral.

"What's the trouble, mates?" Spader asked.

"Did you not read the letter I sent?" Loor asked.

Uncle Press suddenly appeared in the middle of the room, interrupting the conversation.

"My brave Traveler friends," he began, "it is time we reunite in order to help this new territory ride on the proper course."

Bobby immediately had a question, so he asked, "Uhh Uncle Press? Where's Gunny?"

Press's face turned sober and serious. "Gunny can't be with us anymore," He said.

Bobby replied with, "What happened to our friend?"

"Presumably a heart attack," Gunny explained, "That's part of what I wanted to talk to all of you about so let's start with that. With the death of Gunny, finding a new Traveler for first Earth will be a bit more complicated."

"What shall we do?" Alder asked.

"I want Spader and Siry to head to First Earth to find any hints to who the Traveler may be," Press explained, "do that now."

"And how do we do that?" Siri asked.

"Head back to your home territory, then go to First Earth from there," Press explained.

Spader and Siry followed Press's instructions, leaving the other eight Travelers.

"As for the rest of you, head back to your home territory and select a person to be the new Traveler of your territory," Press explained, "Afterwards, head back to the flume and go to Hyrule. understood?"

All of the Travelers nodded and returned to their territories, but something was bugging Bobby.

"Why don't we see the new territory here?" Bobby asked.

"No one has traveled to or from there, yet," Press explained, once someone travels to or from there, it will appear in Solara."

"Got it," Bobby said. He called out " _Second Earth!_ "

Bobby took the flume back to second Earth. He had to recruit his son, Junior. He had to get home.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Recruit

_Bobby's Perspective - Second Earth_

Bobby rushed to get home. He quickly left the Sherwood house, and drove back home. When he entered the house, Courtney looked at him from the kitchen. She looked pissed.

"Where have you been?" she asked with anger in her eyes.

At first, Bobby was confused, but then he realized the flume must've dumped him in a later time than when he left.

"It's nearly five o'clock! You've been gone for hours!" Courtney yelled.

"I'm sorry! Mark needed help with something and I must have lost track of time," Bobby lied, "it won't happen again, I promise."

"Damn right it won't," Courtney said. She took a deep breath and said, "could you tell Junior dinner's ready?"

"Sure thing," Bobby replied as he headed to his son's room. Junior was in seventh grade, and he could care less about school. He was one of those "cool" kids that wasn't cool. He had long, messy, black hair. When Bobby entered Junior's room, he was scrolling mindlessly on his phone.

"Dinner's ready, Sport," Bobby said to his son.

"Don't call me Sport," Junior replied as he stood up from his bed.

"Watch it, young man," Bobby said in response to Junior's remark.

Bobby and Junior headed to the table where Courtney had put out a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs. The family ate their dinner with delight. After dinner, Junior retreated to his room while Courtney sat down to watch a show. Bobby had suddenly remembered his mission. He had to recruit Junior. He headed to Junior's room. He was texting away on his phone.

"Hey Junior, can you help me with something?" Bobby asked his son.

"What do you need?" Junior asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Come with me," Bobby replied, "some people need your help."

Junior got up and the two of then headed to the living room.

"I'm taking Junior somewhere, Courtney," Bobby informed his wife, "We'll be back in a bit."

"You better be," Courtney said.

Bobby and Junior exited the house and headed toward the Sherwood house.

"Is this gonna take long?" Junior complained.

"Relax, you big baby," Bobby said, "alright. We're gonna have to sneak in. How are you with climbing?"

"I could try," Junior said with confusion, and he started climbing the fence to the house. Bobby cringed as he watched his son struggle to climb the fence. It ended with Junior falling face first in the yard of the house. Bobby climbed over, and the two of them entered the house.

"Follow me," Bobby said as he headed toward the basement that housed the flume.

"What's that?" Junior asked.

Just as Bobby was about to answer, the flume activated, shooting bright lights and music all over the basement.

"What the hell is going on?" Junior shouted as he shielded his eyes from the light.

After the flume's lights and sounds subsided, Bobby noticed a person lying at the mouth of the flume. the person looked severely injured. Bobby then realized it was Aja Killian, Traveler from Veelox.

"Aja!" Bobby shouted as he rushed to his fellow Traveler. As he examined her wounds, he noticed she had a huge gash down her side. He held his hand over the wound and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar feeling as he healed her wound. He took his hands off to see the gash had disappeared. Aja would be okay.

"What happened?" Bobby asked. Aja slowly sat up.

"This new territory," she began, "it's full of evil."

"Can someone please explain what the hell just happened?" Junior shouted suddenly.

"We should get back to the territory," Aja said as she stood up.

"Okay. Hyrule, right?" Bobby said.

"Yes"

"Then off we go. Junior, come here," Bobby said.

Junior reluctantly followed his father's orders.

" _Hyrule!_ "

Just like that, the flume activated, taking the three of them to this new territory. Aja felt confident, for she had already been there. Bobby felt slightly excited. There was a whole new territory to explore. Junior was too terrified at what the flume was doing to feel anything. Eventually, gravity came back from its coffee break, dumping the trio on the new territory.

"And so we go," said Bobby.


End file.
